


Reunion

by BlueShade (Blue_Person), DumbCane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/F, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Sex, Slow Build, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Person/pseuds/BlueShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbCane/pseuds/DumbCane





	Reunion

Walking along a familiar path, Hilda could see what her years being gone has done to Unova. Admittedly, her four year journey became a six year journey, she had underestimated the Sinnoh Champions, and the Sinnoh region as a whole. 

Flowers greeted her as she walked along, shining brilliantly in the sun, their bright colors welcoming. Hilda did miss her region, she could sense her pokémon did too.

Arriving into town, a couple of young kids and baby pokémon who were playing stopped and looked at Hilda. Awe in their eyes, Hilda was the woman who saved their home six years ago. They were only told stories about the hero, but seeing her had lit their eyes up as their mouths hung open. Hilda giggled to herself as she kept walking on, making her way towards the lab. 

It was nostalgic, reaching those doors. She could feel butterflies flittering around her body and her heart racing. Professor Juniper had told her to come by the next time she came back to Unova, Hilda had, admittedly, missed the young professor on her travels. Placing her hand on the cool door, she gently pushed it open.

Professor Juniper had noticed a change in the air, her Minccino freezing up in what seemed to be happiness. Stopping her work she turned around and was met with one of her first trainers. 

Hilda was actually the first trainer she sent onto their journey, Hilda was bombarded with the Professor being unprofessional at times. Hilda quite enjoyed those moments, the Professor being fairly clumsy and forgetful and calling her up to sheepishly ask if she could help her. But years had passed, the close, almost parental bond, they had wasn't maintained for the six years Hilda was gone.

Juniper wasn't sure if Hilda would react differently or not. Staying still in her spot, Juniper just smiled at the trainer, it was a sad but knowing one. Hilda's Samurott exited his ball, tears on his face as he took a quick gallop over to Juniper. He cuddled up against her, purring loudly, Juniper just smiled as she patted the crying pokémon. 

One by one, Hilda's pokémon willingly popped out of their pokéballs, all of them crying and excited to see the professor. She comforted all of the pokémon who came up to her, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as they cried for her.

Hilda now realized why she had felt so nervous. She wasn't sure how Professor Juniper would react to her showing up out of the blue. She hadn't contacted Juniper since she left, surely Juniper had seen the headlines about Hilda in Sinnoh that made their way here. Hilda stayed frozen in the doorway, her mind unsure of what to do.

Her legs began to push her forward as she ran towards the professor, tears in her eyes. She barreled into the professor, giving her a tight hug, sobbing into her lab coat. Juniper returned the embrace, soothing the sobbing trainer. Hilda was twenty-two now, and no doubt has been met with the 'behave like an adult' statement that people are famous for. Hilda was as much as Juniper's child as all the new Unovan trainers were, she loved all of them and cared for them. They were her children and they knew they could count on her. 

The main door had opened once again. A cheery girl walking in, a smile plastered on her face, a Snivy following after. They both carried baskets filled with berries. Her light brown twin-tails swaying with her every movement.

"Professor, I got the berries you wanted!" She announced, a hint of pride in her voice. Silence followed, a loud cracking noise acting like a gunshot in total darkness. Berries rolled all over the lab, the basket broken now.

Rosa looked at Hilda, her mouth agape. Rosa's face flushed with bright red as her eyes twinkled. Memories flooding her mind of the two. 

When they had first met, Rosa was fourteen and Hilda, sixteen. Hilda was a head taller than Rosa, teasing the young girl for it. Rosa was the only person who saw Hilda off for her adventure in Sinnoh, Hilda had told no one but Rosa. The two sharing a quick and clumsy kiss before Hilda boarded the small plane.

Weeks after Hilda had left, Rosa felt pain. She couldn't describe it. Her lips still tingled from Hilda's kiss and often times she became flustered and hid her face when in public. Often times at night, her mind would wander back to Hilda, and Rosa would cry. She wasn't sure what the feeling was, and had finally cracked and spoke to the professor. Being careful not to hint or suggest that Hilda was involved.

The professor listened closely with a warm smile on her face as Rosa explained what she was feeling. Juniper hadn't seen Rosa act so abashed and embarrassed with her words, and she hasn't since, well not by Rosa's own choice. 

Juniper let out a laugh when Rosa was done speaking, her face a bright red as she looked at the ground. Her hands clasped behind her back as she gently kicked at the ground. Juniper ruffled Rosa's nicely made hair and gave Rosa the answer she asked for.

"I think you may have fallen in love with someone," and a statement like that turned the already bright red trainer into an even brighter shade of red.

Juniper looked at Rosa's face, it was turning into the same bright red from years before. Rosa's hands quickly retreated to behind her back as she sheepishly kicked at the ground. Juniper having noted a long time ago as something Rosa did when embarrassed or ashamed. She had quickly reverted back to that abashed state, behaving somewhat like a child who had just did something they weren't supposed to, or a young girl who had just been kissed.

Hilda looked up at Rosa, their eyes locking, and as if by some magic, Hilda also joined Rosa in her abashed state. Although it was quite different as Hilda quickly looked away scratching her head and quietly humming a tune. Looking between the two, Juniper had quickly put all the pieces together and softened.

Rosa's Snivy gently pushed its trainer forward by using it vines to pick up Rosa and place her before Juniper and Hilda. Their closeness had quickly made both of them look like they were ready to melt. Hilda's pokémon eyeing their trainer because they also knew their trainer wouldn't stop thinking and talking about Rosa. 

Juniper let out a giggle as she help the the two leave together, both of them awestruck for obvious reasons. Hilda's pokémon and Rosa's Snivy staying behind to help pick up all the spilled berries.

They walked along an old path in the forest, they both knew the path fairly well, they took it together when Hilda sheepishly asked Rosa to be there for when she left.

They walked in silence, not sure of what to say or do.

When she had beaten the Sinnoh Champions, they invited her to an ancient stone. A foreign trainer who beats the Champions are always invited to carve into the stone, local trainers had to prove they were worthy. Samurott was out of its ball as it watched its trainer sheepishly carve into the stone.

**_I'm thankful for Rosa._ **

A small, but bright pokémon appeared then, it chirped happily as it sat on the stone. The pokémon gave her a flower, it was beautiful and delicate. The Champions explained that the flower could last for centuries without any care, and that the pokémon was thanking Hilda for being thankful of a person. With that, the Gratitude Pokémon dashed off, as quick as its stubby legs could let it. Hilda admired the flower constantly, it was beautiful, like someone she knew. 

"Hold on, I have something for you," Hilda said rather quickly, her voice slightly cracking. She dug through her bag and pulled out a small box. Her hands shook as she held it out towards Rosa, her eyes focused on the ground as Rosa took the box. 

Opening the box, Rosa was met with a delicate flower the shone at her. It's long stem spiraled under it, propping it up. It faintly glowed a soft orange, its delicate petals gently dancing in the air.

"The flower can live for centuries without water, I got it from one of Sinnoh's mythical pokémon..." Hilda began to kick at the dirt, "I'm thankful for you, Rosa."

With that the flower shone brighter, glittering in the soft light that cascaded through the forest's canopy. Rosa's face softened as she looked between Hilda and the flower. Rosa gently closed the box and put it into her own bag, taking time to remember to carefully and lovingly place it somewhere safe at home. 

Rosa leaned in and kissed Hilda gently on the cheek, Hilda turning a deep shade of red. Rosa quickly felt the same feeling from years ago and felt her knees become weak.

"I've missed you, Hilda, everyone did," Rosa said softly.

"I missed everyone too,"

"Nice to kn-"

"But I missed you the most."

Rosa became silent as she adverted her eyes away. She could feel her body tingling with warmth, so much so that she fidgeted on the spot. Hilda chuckled as she gently pulled Rosa's chin to have her look down at her. Rosa had grown since they first met, instead of being a head shorter than Hilda, she was now a head taller. Hilda pushed herself onto the tips of her toes and kissed Rosa, who didn't fight back.

Rosa melted into the kiss, softly moaning as her hands found their way around Hilda's hips, pulling her closer. She let out another moan as Hilda hungrily nipped at her upper lip, teasing Rosa. Her heart pounded loudly as Hilda broke away, both of them now a bright and deep shade red. Their breathing deep and jagged as they both tried to figure out what just happened. 

"I love you," Rosa's voice was deep and husky, and the sound of it was like a strike of lightning as Hilda's body seemingly lit up in warmth. Their lower regions still pressed up against each other and seemingly driving both of them insane. Hilda froze as she tried to find the right response, but instead Rosa went in for another kiss.

"C-Can I stay with you, Rosa?"

"You can stay as long as you want."

* * *

It was bound to happen.

Hilda was in love with Rosa since the very first day they met, and Rosa only realizing after Hilda had left. 

Rosa had gently pinned Hilda by the wrists underneath her on the bed, Hilda squirming and whimpering in anticipation. Hilda was oddly far more impatient than Rosa, and Rosa was rather interested in getting what she wanted when she wanted it, but she could always wait. 

Rosa straddled Hilda underneath her, letting go of Hilda's wrists, she tugged on her own shirt, pulling it off. Hilda stopped squirming and whimpering as she looked on. Her face blank as she drank the sight in. Hilda was far more feminine than Rosa, and Rosa's far more ample chest was both an envy causing and gratitude causing part of Rosa for Hilda. Rosa undid her hair, the buns falling apart and allowing her long hair to cascade over their bodies. 

Leaning in, Rosa gently kissed her partner. Her partner let out a soft groan as she gently shifted her hips. Hilda reached out and undid the clasps on Rosa's bra, all while she nipped at Rosa's lower lip. The bra hung loosely on Rosa's body, Rosa absentmindedly moved her arms to allow it to slip off.

Rosa pushed herself up, the pressure on Hilda's hips unbearable as heat flooded the area. Rosa looked down at Hilda, who had seemingly melted as she hummed. Rosa placed her hands under the hem of Hilda's shirt. She gently pushed it up as she slowly leaned back down onto Hilda. Hilda going wild from the teasing.

Hilda's skin was soft as their stomachs collided. Rosa let out a small gasp as her hands traced Hilda's soft curves. Rosa gently nibbled on Hilda's neck, soft husky moans escaping Hilda with every nibble. The moans were pleasing to Rosa, a hum coming from her throat as she absentmindedly explored Hilda's torso. She unclasped the bra and Hilda was quick to comply with removing it.

Rosa let out a sharp gasp of surprise. Hilda had reached out under her and gently rubbed a finger over her nipples. She breathed deeply and she sternly looked at Hilda who only gave her a shit-eating grin, the grin enough to push Rosa forward. Rosa's hands traveled downward, over Hilda's navel and onto the tops of Hilda's shorts. Rosa shifted her weight as she leaned her upper body onto Hilda.

The feeling and pressure of Rosa's chest against hers sent Hilda flying. Hilda let out a low moan as Rosa pulled her shorts down, pulling off Hilda's underwear as well. Hilda writhed under her lover, gently begging her to continue. Rosa deeply kissed Hilda, letting her tongue explore Hilda's mouth with more dominance than she ever used before.

Gently pushing Hilda's legs apart with her own legs, Rosa inserted a finger into the tight and slick entrance. She gently added another and began to softly go in and out. Hilda let out a loud groan and her hips slowly gyrated. Rosa breathed deeply as she rubbed her own legs together. She had already wet herself from Hilda's moans and excitement. With her free hand, she began to push the sides of her own leggings down, having been loosened off of her hips enough, she was able to slide them off and kick them away. 

Rosa looked into Hilda's eyes. There was a hunger hiding in there, but she could see Hilda's love swell in her eyes. She moved her mouth down to one of Hilda's nipples, manipulating the hard nipple with her tongue. She used her free hand to tend to the other one. Hilda gasp and moaned with every touch. No words escaping her mouth as only sounds of pleasure left it. Hilda was now grinding against Rosa's hand, whimpering with every plunge of Rosa's fingers. 

Rosa felt the heat rush around her body as she could feel Hilda bucking about a little bit under her. She added her thumb to the mix below, riding up against Hilda's clit every time she came down on Rosa's fingers. The first time Hilda felt the thumb she let out a loud moan, speaking Rosa's name.

Rosa's chest tighten hearing someone so strong, weakly and lovingly say her name. Frankly, it made her more excited as she went in for another kiss. Hilda obliging as she grinded and bucked more erratically under Rosa, she did her best to withhold her moans. 

"It's okay Hilda, I'm here," Rosa whispered softly, understanding that Hilda was close to her breaking point. Hilda only whimpered in return as the sound of rushing blood filled her ears.

Rosa listened to Hilda's screams, her own name mixing with Hilda's screams and moans of pleasure. She laid on top of Hilda, who bucked wildy under her, she rode it out with Hilda, humming softly into her ears. It took a bit of time for Hilda to come back down from her climax, her breathing was heavy as she locked eyes with Rosa. Rosa unapologetically pulled her hand from between Hilda's legs, maintaining the eye contact as she savagely licked her own hand. 

The liquid was sweet and soft, Rosa let out a soft purr as she kept licking and sucking the warm liquid off her hand and fingers. Hilda seemed upset by the utter display of dominance and teasing. Without another word from Hilda, she quickly shifted her weight which allowed her flip the two over. Rosa let out a surprised gasp as she looked at her partner, waiting and watching to see what she would do. 

Without missing a beat, and seeing the small, challenging look in Rosa's eyes, Hilda began her work. Rosa was slower and deliberate, she liked hearing Hilda under her acting all weak, but Rosa did everything with experience and adjusted as she saw fit.

Hilda softly bit Rosa's shoulder, she could hear the suppressed moan vibrate in Rosa's throat. The suppressed moan drive her wild, she wanted to hear it escape Rosa's lips. 

Hilda bit again, instead of a moan, she got a pained grunt and quickly felt horrible. She went and kissed Rosa, exploring her mouth, letting her upper teeth skim Rosa's lower lip. She looked apologetically at Rosa for the bite, Rosa understood the look and gave a slight nod to let Hilda keep going. 

Hilda slowly went down Rosa's body with soft kisses, beginning just under Rosa's chin and making her way to Rosa's breasts. Soft and plump little mounds that softly moved with Rosa's deep breathing. Hilda quickly latched onto one of them and began to play with the nipple. An expected gasp left Rosa, followed by held back moans that vibrated in her throat. Hilda gently took the nipple between her teeth and tugged on it, letting it snap back to its owner, a scream and or moan exited Rosa's mouth. The breast jiggled softly from the return. Rosa now whimpering and silently begging Hilda to continue.

Hilda looked at Rosa, who was now panting. Without a thought, Hilda went lower, hovering her head over Rosa's nether region. Rosa only whimpered at Hilda, who let out a soft smile.

Rosa let a low moan escape her lips as she felt Hilda's tongue swipe over her swollen clit. Hilda began to gently suck on her clit, causing Rosa's breathing to quicken. Rosa threaded her hands into Hilda's hair, doing her best not to hold on tightly, tears forming in her eyes.

Hilda's tongue was soft and warm, it quickly slipped into the the tight entrance of Rosa, a moan of approval leaving Rosa's lips. Hilda began to explore, savoring the sweet taste of Rosa, and trying to get more of the warm liquid. 

She took a free hand and allowed it to play with one of Rosa's breasts, toying with the hardened nipple and softly pinching it from time to time.

Wet moans left Rosa, they dripped in excitement and pleasure, adding fuel to the fire known as Hilda. Hilda kept going, a little more violent now. It didn't take as much time for Rosa to reach her point. It turns out for as much of a tease Rosa loves to be, she was quick to please. Hilda could feel Rosa's fingers tighten in her hair, encouraging her to keep going, which Hilda did happily.

"Hilda..." a low moan, "please..." a jagged groan left Rosa's lips, the words came out deep and huskily, driving Hilda mad and wishing she could hear that voice at all times. She was bucking against Hilda now, trying her best to hold back just a little bit longer. Her pleasured moans where getting louder and longer as she held back, Hilda's name being woven into them. Rosa hadn't came and that was what Hilda working for.

Again, Hilda went at it a little more violently, Rosa's body rattling with her suppressed screams. Removing her tongue, Hilda quickly inserted three fingers, pushing them in and out, in and out. Rosa bucked harshly against her hand, telling Hilda to keep going as she unashamedly screamed loudly. Alerting bird pokémon and causing them to fly away, just a ways from Rosa's house. Hilda leaned forward, and took the same nipple back I ok her mouth, escalating Rosa's moans and screams. She nibbled on it, Rosa's shaking from her holding back her climax and the bombardment of unstopping pleasure. Tears escaped Rosa's eyes, catching Hilda's attention.

After one last plunge, Hilda curled her fingers. It was enough to push Rosa far over the edge. Hilda let go of Rosa's nipple, burying her face into the nape of Rosa's neck as she screamed and moaned. Her tears dripping onto Hilda's face.

Rosa shook and bucked under Hilda, screaming for Hilda. Having kept it pent up, she went on for longer than Hilda. She proclaimed her love for Hilda over and over through her screams. Hilda only giving gentle kisses under Rosa's chin and on her throat in response. 

Hilda removed her hand as Rosa was coming down and near the end of her screaming fit. Gently licking the warm and fresh liquid off her hand, she hummed in approval. It was perfect, just like Rosa. It was sweet, just like Rosa.

Rosa softly cried, Hilda there comforting her with small kisses. 

"I'm here," Hilda whispered softly, embracing Rosa. Rosa responded to the embrace, their legs getting tangled up. Rosa buried her face into Hilda's hair, drifting asleep as a few tears continued to escape. 

"I love you," the both whispered in unison.


End file.
